pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Sin City (film)
Sin City ( 2005 ) is an American neo noir - film of the directors Frank Miller and Robert Rodriguez . The film is based primarily on three of the written and illustrated by Miller graphic novels : The Hard Goodbye, which is about a man who wants to avenge the murder of his lover, The Big Fat Kill,''which is about the battle between a group of prostitutes and mercenaries, and ''That Yellow Bastard, which is about an aging man who saves a young woman from the hands of a child molester. In the film, playing a large number of famous Hollywood actors, including Jessica Alba , Mickey Rourke , Brittany Murphy , Clive Owen , Nick Stahl ,Bruce Willis and Michael Clarke Duncan . Rutger Hauer also has a small role. Miller creator itself has a tiny roll (called a cameo ) as priest by Marv is murdered. Sin City was very well received by critics and was a commercial success. At the Cannes Film Festival in 2005, the film won an engineering award for its visual style. Contents verbergen * 1 Style * 2 Story ** 2.1 The Customer is Always Right ** 2.2 That Yellow Bastard ** 2.3 The Hard Goodbye ** 2.4 The Big Fat Kill ** 2.5 That Yellow Bastard (part 2) ** 2.6 Epilogue * 3 Cast * 4 Background ** 4.1 Production ** 4.2 Film music * 5 Receive * 6 Awards and nominations Style The film is notable for its special style, which remains very faithful to the original comic versions of the plot lines. The characters are in black / white display against an artificial decor strip in style. The recordings were digitally filmed in color against a green screen . Later, the film was converted to black and white and the sets were completed. Some details are still occasionally in color, again similar to the cartoon versions. Story The film consists of four stories that do not follow each other chronologically. The story "The Customer is Always Right" plays a small role in the film. The Customer is Always Right On the roof of a skyscraper overlooking Sin City is a party place. A woman dressed in a red evening dress, standing alone on the balcony. A man dives behind her and offers her a cigarette. Then they talk a bit, and they kiss each other. Then the man shoot her in his arms. His monologue is to infer that he is an assassin who has been hired by the woman herself to help her with her suicide . That Yellow Bastard In the port of Sin City tries police officer John Hartigan serial killer and pedophile stop Roark Junior to avoid being raped and murdered the 11-year-old Nancy Callahan. Junior was sexually aroused by the screams of girls, and if he is that he is murderous. He is the son of the powerful Senator Roark, who has paid the police to cover up the crimes of his son. Hartigans police partner Bob is also paid by Roark, and he tries to convince Hartigan to withdraw from the case. Hartigan Bob decides to switch off and to do everything to save Nancy. He walks inside a warehouse where it stores unconscious two local criminals. Junior is also present, along with the frightened Nancy, and two of his aides. Hartigan shoots and kills Juniors helpers, but Junior knows how to shoot Hartigan in his shoulders, and then running away with Nancy to the port. Hartigan gives himself yet won and shoot Juniors ear off, forcing him to let go of Nancy. Then he shot at Juniors arm and genitals, before Bob, who still appears to be in life, Hartigan final turn. When the sirens approaching can Hartigan thinking that Nancy safety is quietly lose consciousness. The Hard Goodbye Marv, a tough guy, is located in a hotel room with the beautiful Goldie. After the two make love to each other and sleep comes Marv found that Goldie was murdered. There approaching sirens, and Marv thinks he was framed by someone with money and power. He fights his way by corrupt police officers and takes to the streets to avenge Goldies death. He stops at the apartment of Lucille, his probation officer, to be treated for his wounds. Lucille, however, find it hard to believe Marv and she advises him to stop his mission. Marv travels to Kadie's Bar for information. After some time he was approached by two assassins who want to kill Marv in the alley behind bar. Marv manages to kill the two, however, after he had overtaken the two who sent you. Marv works its way through several informants further and eventually comes to a corrupt priest who knows someone from the family Roark (senator) behind Goldies was murder. Marv kills the priest and stealing his car, but he is attacked and shot at by a woman who strongly resembles Goldie. Marv thinks he's hallucinating because he's been a while has not taken drugs. Marv arrives at the home of the family Roark, where he is fighting with a wolf and discovered the remains of many dead women. He is then attacked by the man who seems to be Goldies killer.The man makes so little noise that he is the killer, no one can be so quiet that Marv is not noticeable that Goldie was murdered in his bed while they slept. Marv is unconscious and beaten by the man wakes up in the basement, where the heads of the victims of the man attached to the wall. Lucille, who decided to delve into Marvs revenge attempt, is also firmly put in the basement.Lucille says the man against whom Marv had fought a cannibal and that Goldie was a prostitute. She shows Marv see that her hand was chopped off by the killer and she had to watch as he ate his hand. Marv does everything to break the bars of the basement window to escape so. He sees the face of the killer, while the husband is called away by someone in a limousine. Marv discovered that the name of the murderer is Kevin. Marv escapes with Lucille, but a group of policemen shooting Lucille dead if they want to surrender. Marv is furious and kill all the cops. Marv learns that Cardinal Henry Roark had planned the murder of Goldie. Goldie was in fact a prostitute who had several friends in high places Roark customer and knew too many dark secrets. Because they realized that Roark behind her reclined she came to Marv for protection. Back in the city Marv captured by armed prostitutes. The woman he mistook for Goldie turns out to be her twin sister Wendy, who seeks revenge for the death of her sister. Eventually they decide to go on together behind and Kevin Roark. This time he will not spend Kevins speed of his play, and take him prisoner. Marv trying to torture his body to feed his own wolf Kevin, but Kevin eventually dies without saying anything. Marv goes to Cardinal Roark, insists his cathedral inside, and presents him with the head of Kevin. As Kevin Roark shows no regret, but only sorrow over the death of Kevin. He admits with Kevin human flesh eaten and is ready to die. Marv tortures Cardinal then slow death, so as Marv 'the Hell I send him to go the sky will look like after what I did to him. " The policemen who arrested him recoil in horror after what they find. Marv is put in prison and tortured, but known only when they threaten his mother. All killings, including those on Goldie, are pushed him in the shoes, and Marv is sentenced to death. The day before his execution Wendy comes one last time along and they make love. Finally Marv is executed, but after the first attempt, he spits blood and says, 'Is that the best you can, wimps? " He gets directly administered a second surge and dies. The Big Fat Kill Shellie, a barmaid who works at Kadie's being abused by her violent ex-boyfriend Jackie Boy. Her current boyfriend Dwight discovered. He seeks Jackie Boy and threatens him to ensure that he leaves Shellie alone. Jackie Boy flees with his friends to Old Town. Dwight follows them, and see how the group a young prostitute named Becky taunting. This is also seen by Gail, one of the main prostitutes and girlfriend of Dwight. Apparently Jackie Boy does not realize that prostitutes are armed and know how to deal with difficult customers. When Jackie Boy Becky threatening with a pistol, dives unexpectedly martial arts mistress at Miho. They kill Jackie Boy and his friends in combat. Afterwards discover Dwight and Jackie Boy prostitutes in fact none other than Police Lt. Jack Rafferty. Afraid that his death will end the tense peace between police and prostitutes, Dwight decides to take Jackie Boys body and dump it in and a local tar pit. On the way to the tar pit Dwight gets a hallucination in which he conducts a conversation with Jackie Boys dead body. Dwight is also stopped by a cop, but he knows how to talk with an excuse from the situation. The tar pit arrived Dwight is shot by a group of Irish mercenaries led by Manute. He then goes to Old Town and kidnaps Gail. It appears that the mercenaries deliberately want to provoke a conflict between the police and prostitutes. The prostitutes will thereby have to surrender their weapons or at least become greatly weakened, so the pimps could again seize control of prostitution and Old Town. Dwight survives the attempt on his life and fight back. He kills some assassins before being hurled a grenade explosion in the tar pit. Miho saves him. Together they fight the remaining mercenaries and recapture Jackie Boys body. They return to Old Town, where Gail is tortured by Manute. She discovers that Becky is the informant who warned the mercenaries about Jackie Boys death. Dwight and Miho confront Manute, and offer to exchange; Jackie Boys head for Gail. At the moment that the deal to take place, Dwight blows with a grenade on the head of Jackie Boy thus killing all the evidence regarding his death. Dwight and Gail escape together while Manute and the last of his mercenaries are slain by armed prostitutes. That Yellow Bastard (Part 2) Hartigan is in a hospital . Senator Roark tells him Junior in a coma is and that he will use Hartigan scapegoat for Juniors crimes. He also threatened that anyone who Hartigan telling the truth will be slain. A grateful Nancy visits Hartigan too, and promises to keep in touch with him under a pseudonym. Hartigan goes to jail, knowing that he only way to protect his wife Nancy. However, he refused to confess to the crimes of Junior. After eight years of weekly Nancy stops suddenly with him to send a letter. Instead Hartigan receives a severed finger by mail. Realizing that Nancy is possible abducted , Hartigan confesses all the crimes that have been pushed him into the shoes. This gives him time off for good behavior. His old partner Bob waiting for him, telling him that Hartigans wife remarried. Hartigan does not know he is followed by a deformed man with a yellow skin, which also smells terrible. Nancy Hartigan will eventually Kadie's Bar, where she now works as an erotic dancer. Hartigan discovered that the cut-off finger was only a trick. The yellow man Hartigan had sent the finger, knowing that Hartigan would look for Nancy, his real target. The two escaped into Nancy's car. Hartigan shoot the yellow man down, but fails to kill him. He is the two later in a hotel. He also announces that he is none other than Junior Roark. He has become so damaged by years of operations, he was subjected to regenerate his missing body parts. Junior hangs Hartigan and leave him for dead. He takes Nancy back to the farm of his family to kill her. Nancy Hartigan know that Junior horny and then murderous be the screams of girls, and therefore withstands his torture without a sound. Hartigan escapes and follow Junior to the farm, where he first Junior disarm and castrates ("I took his weapon. Both weapons."), Then let death. Afterwards, Nancy makes plans to make public Hartigan finally Senator Roarks corruption and to bring crime cartel in Sin City fall. But Hartigan realizes that this will not be so easy going.Knowing that Senator Roark Nancy will continue to pursue revenge, Hartigan eventually commits suicide . "An old man dies, lives a young girl. Fair exchange. " Epilogue An injured Becky leaves the hospital where she is treated. When she steps into the elevator, she is the hitman from the prologue against. He offers her a cigarette; a sign that she is also a victim of it. Cast ; The Customer Is Always Right * Josh Hartnett - The Man * Marley Shelton - The Customer ; The Hard Goodbye * Mickey Rourke - Marv * Jaime King - Goldie / Wendy * Carla Gugino - Lucille * Elijah Wood - Kevin * Rutger Hauer - Cardinal Roark * Frank Miller - priest ; The Big Fat Kill * Clive Owen - Dwight McCarthy * Benicio del Toro - Jackie Boy * Rosario Dawson - Gail * Michael Clarke Duncan - Manute * Alexis Bledel - Becky * Devon Aoki - Miho * Brittany Murphy - Shellie * Clark Middleton - Schutz * Nicky Katt - Stuka * Tommy Flanagan - Brian ; That Yellow Bastard * Bruce Willis - Det. John Hartigan * Jessica Alba - Nancy Callahan * Nick Stahl - Roark Junior / Yellow Bastard * Powers Boothe - Senator Roark * Michael Madsen - Bob * Makenzie Vega - Young Nancy Callahan * Jude Ciccolella - Liebowitz * Rick Gomez - Klump * Nick Offerman - Shlubb * Mickey Rourke - Marv * Elijah Wood - Kevin Background Production After his experience with the movie RoboCop 3 Frank Miller did not initially sell the movie rights to Sin City. Rodriguez, a fan of graphic novels, however, insisted on Sin City be allowed to film. To convince Miller he promised to remain as faithful as possible to the strips. He also already made a short pilot called "The Customer is Always Right". This movie was enough for Miller to still sell the film rights. Sin City was one of the first movies that were filmed mainly digitally signed backgrounds and sets. The actors were therefore working mainly with chroma key . Only three sets for the film were well in truly built; Kadie's Bar, Shellies apartment and the hallway of the hospital. Use was made of high-definition digital cameras there. This made Sin City one of the first fully digital live-action films. The film was shot entirely in color, and then made black and white. The recording started in March 2004, before most actors were hired permanently. Therefore, many scenes were recorded first with stand-ins. Film music The music for Sin City was composed by both Rodriguez himself as John Debney and Graeme Revell . The three main stories in the film ("The Hard Goodbye," "The Big Fat Kill" and "That Yellow Bastard") were each provided by a different composer of music. Revell took "Goodbye" on his behalf, Debney "Kill" and Rodriguez "Bastard." The three were working together on the music for the prologue and epilogue. One of the more well-known songs from the movie is an instrumental version of the song "Cells" from The Servant . The film consists of the following numbers: # Sin City (Rodriguez) # One Hour to Go (Rodriguez) # Goldie's Dead (Revell) # Marv (Revell / Rodriguez) # Bury the Hatchet (Revell) # Old Town Girls (Revell / Rodriguez) # The Hard Goodbye (Revell) # Cardinal Sin (Revell / Rodriguez) # Her Name is Goldie (Revell) # Dwight (Debney) # Old Town (Debney / Rodriguez) # Deadly Little Miho (Debney / Rodriguez) # Warrior Woman (Debney) # Tar Pit (Debney) # Jackie Boy's Head (Debney) # The Big Fat Kill (Debney) # Nancy (Rodriguez) # Prison Cell (Rodriguez) # Absurd ( Fluke ) # Kiss of Death (Rodriguez) # That Yellow Bastard (Rodriguez) # Hartigan (Rodriguez) # Sensemaya (Revueltas) # Sin City End Titles (Rodriguez) Reception The film was well received by critics. On Rotten Tomatoes , the film scored 77% on good reviews. A point where it came to criticism was that the film would be too much focus on the graphics, and therefore would have a lack of humanity. Sin City brought in $ 29.1 million on opening weekend, beating therewith Beauty Shop (a film that was premiered the same weekend). In the second weekend revenue fell sharply. Worldwide, the film brought $ 158.7 million. Awards and nominations Sin City won a total of 16 awards, and was nominated another 29 other prizes. The prizes are: ; 2005 * The BMI Film Music Award * The Technical Grand Prize at the Cannes Film Festival * The audience award for best international actor (Mickey Rourke) in the rish Film and Television Awards * The SDFCS Award for "Best Production Design" ; 2006 * Saturn Awards for "Best Action / Adventure / Thriller Film", "Best DVD Special Edition Release" and "Best Supporting Actor" (Mickey Rourke) * The ASCAP Award for "Top Box Office Films" * The Austin Film Award * The COFCA Award for "Best Formal Design" * The CFCA Award for Best Supporting Actor (Mickey Rourke) * The MTV Movie Award for Sexiest Performance (Jessica Alba) * OFCS Awards for "Best Cinematography", "Best Editing" and "Best Supporting Actor" (Mickey Rourke) Category:Action movie Category:American film Category:Films 2005 Category:Comic Book Adaptation Category:Film Miramax Films Category:Black and white film Category:Film by Robert Rodriguez Category:Neo noir